


This Boy Is Dangerous

by IvyGomez2200



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BoyxBoy, DifferentPOV, DirtyDeedsLater, Drugs, F/M, Fantasy, FirstFanic, M/M, Poor Nagisa, Rape, Romance, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyGomez2200/pseuds/IvyGomez2200
Summary: KidProject is a terrible project training young kids to fight at war. Enter Karma. His father a famous and rich business owner had Karma once in the program but he was taken out. A few years later he meets Nagisa son of the creator of KidProject. After a strange encounter of a Rebel of the KidProject could the blue haired boy be connected with the Rebel?? First Fanic





	1. Weird Meetings

Enter Karma. He's a 17 year old boy that is going to take over his father's business. He was once a trainee assassin for the KidProject. A system put together by the government to let only the strongest and smartest kids live on. Karma's father took him out of the program with his money. 

Karma was walking back to his house. It was a long day of training for his upcoming job once he hit 21. While walking back he felt somewhat uneasy. The street was a infamous street. It's very known for gangs meeting up and fighting. People get injured a lot. 

These gangs are rebelling against the government. The KidsProject left 5 billion kids dead and 2 billion injured forever. The government still hurts the kids. The government wants the kids to go to war as well. 

Karma heard someone calling his name. "Karma!" It was a person in a blue hoodie. The person Face was covered with a mask. Karma thought it was a child. The built was so small. Then Karma noticed the knife in the boy's hand. Karma ran as fast as he could. But he was too slow.

The blue hoodie boy brought Karma down and held the knife up to he neck. The boy was sitting on top of Karma. "This is a warning, if your company makes the kids lives worse I'll kill you!" The boy yelled. Karma was angry at this point and grabbed the boy's hand and tried to get him off. 

Since Karma didn't really know what to do he just went crazy. He noticed blood dripping on the ground. But he didn't feel any pain. It was the boy. The boy's wrist was bleeding. Karma made the boy cut himself. He could tell the boy was in pain even when he was looking Karma in the eye. The boy got up grabbed his knife and ran. 

Karma actually felt bad. He knew it was a warning but it was a butterfly knife the boy had. That can kill you in an instant. Karma noticed the blood on his shirt. Karma got up and went home.

\--------------------------------

Karma was with his father's office with him. They were meeting with the government leader that wants to get his father's business working with them. Karma just was thinking how the boy who attacked him knew about it. It was a secret project. It was only two days after it.

Karma told nobody. There was a knock at the door. His father answered for the guest to come in. It was the government leader and a small boy too. He had cloudy blue hair. It seemed unnatural. Then again his shade of red seemed impossible. His father told him to talk with the boy in another room. The boy was the leader's son. 

"So, what's your name?" Karma asked. It was really awkward. He saw that the boy's wrist was bandaged. "My name is Nagisa." Karma looked up. Hey meet the boy's eyes. He gasped. "You look exactly like the boy who attacked me!" Karma yelled. Nagisa ran and grabbed Karma's arm and slammed him into the wall. 

"Keep quiet. I'm trying to listen." He said. Karma was confused until he heard his father and Nagisa's father talking. "I was thinking Mr.Akabane, if we make sure every child is in the program and we give them heavy training at young age they can go into war at 12 years old. I was also thinking you should put your son in the project. He never finished." 

Karma gasped when his father said yes to both of those thoughts. Nagisa let go of Karma and pulled out a butterfly knife. "I'm not the one who decided this. Please, I don't make these decisions." Nagisa walked closer to Karma. He unwrapped his wrist. Showing the bad cut. It looked like shit. 

"How are you going to apologize for this?" Nagisa said. "Listen. I will help you. Just don't hurt me." Karma said. He wasn't terrified. He has faced worse. Nagisa looked like he wanted to kill Karma. Nagisa backed away and sat in the chair. 

"Your going to be my partner. My father is going to pair us up together in the program. I'm on the highest level. Let's hope you can catch up." Nagisa smirked. "Of course I can catch up. Wait until you see. Don't seem surprised when I put your ass in jail." "Good luck with that." 

It was official. They were partners. All Karma knew his that he can't go soft.


	2. Blue Haired Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Karma moves into the academy he learns some disturbing things about Nagisa. He is struggling but he's not giving up. What secret could be revealed?

After a few days Karma was put back into the program. Since his father is putting some money in the project Karma was able to get a few days of peace. Karma sat down on his bed tired from putting his into place in Nagisa's room. His room was fairly big. Makes sense.

"Nagisa." Karma called. Nagisa was laying on his bed listening to music. Karma walked to Nagisa's bed and pulled the earphones out of his ears. Nagisa looked really pissed. Nagisa got up and grabbed Karma's collar. "I want to know what are you planning?" Karma asked. Nagisa dropped him and sat on his bed putting his earphones back in his ear.

The only way Karma knew to get Nagisa to talk was blackmail. "I'll tell your father you are part of the rebels." Karma thought he had got Nagisa but Nagisa didn't even care. Karma got really mad and walked towards Nagisa's bed grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled him closer. Nagisa grabbed Karma and flipped him and made him fall while Nagisa climbed on him. "You fucking rapi-Damn it!" Nagisa got off Karma and went under the covers.

Karma thought he take a walk to let Nagisa calm down. Karma was wondering what Nagisa was going to say. He did seem really angry about it though. Karma thought he ask him when he get back into the room. He was really curious so he went straight back to the room. 

Karma walked into the room and was quite surprised. Nagisa was taking pills. He thought Nagisa was doing something. Guess he wasn't. "Stop staring." Nagisa said without looking at Karma. Karma snapped out of it and sat down on his bed. "Can you explain what's going to happen? I want to know the schedule before hand." Nagisa put his bottles back and sat on his bed.

"Just because everyone else is treating you like a spoiled brat doesn't mean I'm going to." Karma got annoyed. "Why did you freak out before?" Nagisa's eyes widened a bit. "That's none of your business. I'm going to talk with my father." Nagisa left the room. Karma walked to the desk where Nagisa's pills were. 

"Stress pills, headache pills, PTSD pills!" Karma was shocked by that. Did something happen to him? He wondered. He really wanted to get answers out of this boy. This kid was hiding too much. After a two hours went by Nagisa came back into the room. With a deep cut on the side of his face. 

"What happened!?" Karma instantly shot up. Nagisa sat on his bed. "Nothing." Karma got annoyed and grabbed the aid kit and started cleaning Nagisa's face. "Stop acting so stubborn and standoffish." Nagisa kept quiet. Karma using the alcohol rub pressed it hard on purpose to show Nagisa that he wasn't giving up. "I got in a fight. Down by the corner." Karma was happy that Nagisa had spoken but he wondered why. 

He wasn't going to pressure him like that. "Be careful next time." Karma put away the aid kit. "Your schedule is the same as me. I was told to help you catch up. You carry your own weight. Karma thought you show some niceness to him he'll give you some back. Guess he was wrong. 

The Next Day.....

"Wake up." Nagisa shook Karma violently. "I'm up!" Karma looked at the alarm clock. It was 4:00 am. "We have to be up this early." "No you do." After a half hour Nagisa and Karma were in the training hall. "Your going to do some stretching to get your muscles ready. If you want to dodge attacks you have to be able to move your body in different ways." Karma was flabbergasted of how Nagisa could talk so much.

Karma had a little bit of trouble of getting the stretches done perfectly. Even Nagisa did it with no problem. Nagisa brought weights in. They looked heavy too. "To catch up with my group, you need to be able to hold 500 to 700 pounds." Karma gasped. He thought that no kid could do that. He knows he can't do that much. Nagisa is 14. How can he do that. 

"From your report, you can lift 300-500. That's okay. You need to get into that radius." Karma started lifting and lifting. After 5 hours of work he made it too 500-650. Nagisa could deal with that for now. Karma desperately needed a break. Nagisa would've said no but Karma hasn't done this training in 3 years. Nagisa agreed to the break. 

Nagisa and Karma sat next together on the bench outside. Karma was drinking a energy drink while Nagisa was drinking water. A girl was running while yelling Nagisa's name. It was Kayano. She is also part of the rebels. The government took her sister's life. She had green hair and green eyes. She had a small figure. 

Karma thought, this girl can lift 700 pounds! "Nagisa, wanna come train with me?" Kayano asked. She noticed Karma finally and went crazy. "Your the son!! Nagisa!! No fair!! I wanted to train him!! Man!!" Nagisa sshh Kayano because she was too loud. "We'll come join you." Nagisa looked so calm around Kayano. Like she was some ray of sunshine. 

Kayano went walking with both of the boys. "Nagisa, did you take your pills?" Nagisa nodded. "Did you see your therapist?" Karma looked at Nagisa. Nagisa pushed Kayano ahead and Karma too. "Why does he see a therapist?" Karma asked. "I can't tell you. I promised I keep it a secret." Karma got annoyed and walked with Kayano faster ahead of Nagisa. 

"I already know he's apart of the rebels. He is keeping something from me and I want to know what." Kayano gave up and told him. "Nagisa has been raped before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! I did not expect Karma x Nagisa to be a popular ship! I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. I'm on time with this chapter and I will try my best to upload on a tight schedule. BOOOOBYEEE!!

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER END: In the next chapter:Nagisa reveals a shocking secret? Karma fights back? Too close for comfort? Find out in the next chapter of This Boy Is Dangerous
> 
> Chapter 2: Blue Haired Secret??!!


End file.
